Being This, Being Me
by SoleKangaroo
Summary: Naruto and his friends are the cast of a popular action show, 'Naruto.' But trouble brews when people begin to go missing.


Oh gosh, here we go again.

As stated on my profile, this is officially my only FF story now.

Only this one's for Naruto!

And please, please, I BEG OF YOU, please don't message me saying someone already came up with this.

I will cry.

Anyway, enough of my sob story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wow, big shocker, huh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I easily dodged the kick Sasuke threw towards my heads, sliding backwards through the soft earth on the balls of my feet(1). I smirked at him and reached down with my left hand to the pouch tied around my thigh. I quickly slipped my hand inside, reaching for the kunai I knew would be there, just as my black-haired opponent began to run at me, hands swiftly forming hand signs. My fingers closed around the smooth, cold metal. I pulled it out with a soft flick of my wrist, and charged at Sasuke. I brought my hand up to throw the kunai, and-

I tripped over the lead cord attached to the harness around my chest and legs. I fell face first into the moist ground with an "Oomph!" There was a moment of silence. Sasuke had stooped in his tracks when he'd seen my foot catch in the cord. I didn't even bother to lift my face up, mostly from embarrassment. Then the laughter started. I heard Sasuke's throaty chuckle as he made his way over to me. I turned my head so I could see. Sasuke held his hand down to me, offering to help me up. I reluctantly took it, looking down the whole time. I was certain my face was bright red, just by feeling the heat across my cheeks and nose. Sasuke gently patted my shoulders in reassurance.

"Come on, Naru(2). Everyone's makes mistakes like that." It was hard to believe him, hearing the laughter echoing around the set.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today!" Masashi said loud enough for the laughing to come to an immediate halt. A softer murmur rose up through the group of people standing off to the sides of the set. Everyone started to gather their belongings and leave, some in more of a hurry than others. Seeing our director and producer, in other words boss, heading towards the two of us, Sasuke said lowly, "I'll wait by the dressing rooms, kay?"

I nodded and looked after him as he walked away, thumbs pushed slightly into the purple rope around his waist.. I looked back to see Masashi's friendly eyes crinkle up as he smiled at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and laughed softly at my crestfallen expression.

"Now, Naruto, you should listen to Sasuke. Don't worry about this. It's normal. It happens. We'll be filming again Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, and next weekend, so, hmm... Bring your game face, huh?"

I grinned up at him, the incident pushed deep to the back of my mind.

"You bet!" I said, and hurried off to catch up with Sasuke. I ran into him just outside of the dressing rooms we shared. I pouted when I saw he'd already changed and had his bag over his right shoulder.

"I'll wait," he said as he rolled his eyes. He reached into his bag and pulled a book out, leaned against the wall, and flipped to the dog-eared page he'd left off with. I smiled and opened to door to the dressing room. I quickly undressed, making sure to fold the clothes and set them on the counter opposite the wall that had mine and Sasuke's clothing racks leaning up against it. I hurried over and threw on my wrinkled blue jeans and black t-shirt. I didn't bother to put my socks on, as I didn't really want to keep Sasuke waiting. I slipped my green and white sneakers on, and shoved the laces down inside the shoes, hopping towards the door as I did so. I grabbed my bag from off the floor and flung the door open. I bolted out and grinned at Sasuke, or rather, where he had been standing a few moments ago. I looked around, practically spinning around in a complete circle as I looked for my best friend. Then I saw the shock of black and red that was Sasuke through my blurred vision. When I stopped, I saw he was talking with Ino and Kiba. Kiba looked up and saw me.

"Hey, Naruto! Get over here!" Ino and Sasuke looked over, too. Ino smiled and waved me over, and I saw Sasuke look away while whistling to himself. I shook my head and ran over to meet up with my friends.

"Naruto! Nice wipe out back there!" Kiba said loudly. He grunted when my response was to punch him in the arm.

"S'not like I meant to do it!" He laughed and scratched behind his left ear.

"Anyway, Neji and Hinata are having a small party at their place this Saturday. You coming?" Ino asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

"Okay, I'll let one of them know you're coming."

"Thanks," I said. Ino nodded, and she and Kiba turned and headed towards another small group of people standing around the drink and snack machines.

Me and Sasuke started walking towards Sasuke's house. I usually went over to his place after we were finished filming for the day. I was about to ask him if he was going to teach me anymore piano lessons when we got there, but I remembered the project we'd been assigned in Global two weeks ago. The one I hadn't finished. The one that was due the next morning.

"Crap!" Sasuke looked at me, a little startled. I started running, yelling my explanation for why I had to go.

"Global... Project... Hafta... Finish!"

"Yeah, good luck with that one, Naruto!"

I grinned wildly back at him, and started the run to my house.

'Now's about the time I wish I was an actual ninja,' I thought to myself, already feeling the burn in my chest and calves(4).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three hours, seventeen crumpled sheets of paper, an exploded pen, a scolding, and four cups of coffee later, my project was finished. I sighed and wiped my forehead as I stood to begin cleaning up my mess. I glanced at the clock while I leaned down to pick up my mess of papers.

11:17 p.m.(5)

I glared at the neon face. The coffee hadn't helped; In fact I thought I felt more tired than before I had drank any of it. All it really did was make me have to pee really bad. I finally threw away the last scraps of paper as a yawn made it's way from my chest, up my throat, out my mouth. I made my way to the stairs, making sure to set my project on the table when I passed through the living room. I yawned again, slowly beginning my ascent up the stairs. When I reached the second floor, I headed down to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I flicked the light on and walked over to the sink. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, all the while stifling several yawns(6). I finished and left the bathroom pushing the light switch down when I walked out. I went across the hall to my bedroom. I made my way to my bed in the dark, nearly falling over my guitar case I'd forgotten to put away that morning. Grumbling to myself, I found the light on my bedside table and switched it on. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a clean shirt. I pulled off my dirty clothes and slipped on my pajamas. I almost threw my clothes down onto the floor, but grimaced slightly when I realized what I was about to do.

'Playing Naruto on television all the time was starting to make me act like him.' I thought with a small tired smile.

I mean, I was a little messy, but TV Naruto was horrible. All of the characters had traits that were just more exaggerated forms of the person's most distinctive trait. Sakura wasn't pushy and didn't try to force herself onto Sasuke in real life. She didn't even like Sasuke like that. She just had a very bubbly and flirty personality. Gaara wasn't morbid at all, either. He was just very quiet and reserved. In fact, his smile was one of the most disarming Naruto had ever seen.

I slipped under the blankets on my bed and curled up into a ball, snuggling deeply into the pleasant-smelling fabric.

And Lee, oh jeez, Lee. He would rather have his toenails chewed off by a rabid slug than wear a green jumpsuit out in public. He was just really outgoing and cheery all of the time.

I smiled to myself as I imagined a giant slug with pink hair in a green jumpsuit, carrying a gourd made of sand.

I fell asleep then, I was sure, with that idiotic grin still curling the corners of my mouth upwards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay. Chapter one is done.

I came up with the idea for this a while ago. I just decided to write it up after getting rid of my other story on here.

If I didn't do a good enough job of explaining the concept of this story, and you're still confused, hopefully this helps:

Think of it as if the characters of the anime 'Naruto' we know, are the cast in a real life production of the show. And Masashi-san is the director.

Naruto and and the other kids are sixteen in this.

1 - Hehe, balls...

2 - Yes, Sasuke called Naruto "Naru". It's just a nickname, rabid SasuNaru fangirls*cough cough*. I know. I'm disappointed in myself, too. I fudging LOVE SasuNaru. But this story is, sadly, not about the shmexy yaoi lurvs.

3 - Yes, I'm pathetic...

4 - FEEL THE BURN, Naruto!!!

5 - It actually was that time when I wrote that... Hehe, dumbass *forepalm*

6 - For some reason, everytime I wrote about Naruto yawning, I yawned. WTH.


End file.
